The Sweet Escape
by angelsinstead
Summary: Reese and Bianca are making big decisions while relaxing at the beach.


Author's Note - This one-shot will lead into the sequel of "The Love Story of Reese and Bianca."

She walked on the beach, feeling the warm sand as it slid smoothly through her bare toes. The waves were still as the sun was setting in vivid pinks and shimmering blues over the ocean. It seemed like a tropical paradise. Bianca was lucky; she was sharing it with her love.

She found Reese sitting on the giant two person-sized beach towel. She was sipping on a cold drink. She smiled at Bianca and reached out for her hand, pulling her down beside her.

"What did you find to eat?" Reese asked, glancing at the mini cooler Bianca had brought from the beach house.

"Actually, I have a little bit everything in here," said Bianca as she unzipped the cooler and let Reese take a look.

Bianca had packed wine, two tall stemmed glasses, assorted cheese slices, crackers, grapes, and pretzels. "Wow, a mini feast!" Reese said with excitement.

"All for you, babe," Bianca said with a smirk.

"Ohhh you don't mean you're not gonna eat any of it?"

"Sure, I will have a little. But remember, this is the last weekend I will be able to have the wine."

A silence came over them as the nearby waves moved to and fro in a gentle rhythm. "Bianca, are you sure about this?" Reese asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life," responded Bianca as she poured Reese a tall glass of red wine. She poured another for herself as Reese was gazing at her intently. "I really want to have a baby with you."

"I want to have a baby with you, too," Reese replied as she took Bianca's hand. "But I need to know if this is the right time. We haven't even found a donor yet."

Bianca took a small sip of her wine, then smiled at Reese mysteriously. "I have a donor in mind."

"Seriously? Well, do tell."

"It's Zach."

Bianca could see the vivid shock that covered Reese's face. "Do you think it's a good idea to bring Zach into this?"

"He's my best friend."

"Yes, I know, but he's also Kendall's husband."

"True. That's why I hesitate, even though I know he's the perfect choice. He's family. I know he'd never want to take the baby. He'd be happy for us, Reese."

As Reese's gazed over at the beauty of the sunset, the yellow touching the blue, she gradually warmed to the idea of Zach becoming their donor. "Alright, we'll ask Zach. He'll be coming to Paris soon on business."

Bianca's heart burst with happiness as she reached for Reese and kissed her, sipping at her lips just as she had tasted the wine. "Reese, our dreams are going to come true. Miranda is going to get a little brother or sister," Bianca said in between kisses.

Reese laughed softly at her love's enthusiasm. "Miranda won't know what to think."

"She's gonna be so happy. We all are."

"The only thing that could make it even better is a little sex on the beach," Reese said huskily.

"A little? You wanna have a quickie in the sand?" Bianca asked as she nibbled on Reese's ear.

They were both giggling as their eyes met. The sunlight had faded. Now the moon reflected off the waves as they crashed against the shore so gentle and soft like a child's lullaby.

"I am so glad you brought me here," Reese said. "I needed a break from work. I needed a break from everything."

"So did I. It's the perfect place - like paradise."

"It's our sweet escape and only one thing could make it better," Reese stated

"And what is that?"

No further words were spoken as Reese pulled Bianca down onto the beach towel. Their kisses resumed as they began making love, slowly and gently with so much tenderness and beauty.

Bianca was breathless as she came down from the tidal wave of passion. "Reese, I love you," she said as she squeezed her lover tight.

"I love you, too," Reese said as she snuggled against Bianca. "Wanna sleep on the beach tonight? I don't think I can move."

"What if we get cold? What if a huge wave comes over us or a big sea creature comes out of the ocean and eats us?"

Reese laughed. "Go to sleep, Bianca."

Reese tenderly caressed Bianca's hair as she faded off into dreamland. It had been an exciting adventure and although it would be ending soon, it would be something they would _never_ forget.


End file.
